


Hot

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, F/M, Kissing, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hot sex with the firecracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Ace flirts with you in a bar. Smut ensues.





	Hot

Tonight's the night !

You've been feeling kind of sad and lonely lately, so you decided to go on a night out in town with your friends, hoping to meet someone new, or at least take your mind off your somber musings.

Luckily, after a few drinks, as you are taking refills for your whole table, you notice a dark-haired man wearing an orange hat, about your age, drinking alone, and just as you're blatantly staring at him wondering what in the world you could find as an icebreaker – the dude is _so damn hot_ – you notice he's staring back.

He watches you from eye to toe and all the way back up, smiling after his examination, and gets up from his stool at the bar, navigating between the few people to get to you.

The barkeep brings the tray for your table, and just as he puts it on the counter, the raven-haired man holds his hand under it to catch it. Lifting the hem of his hat with the tip of his finger, he looks at you and, smirking, he speaks in a sexy low voice that sends shivers down your spine, "I'll get that for the lady."

You follow him wordlessly to your table – _How does he know which one it is ? Was he watching you the whole time without you knowing ?_ – and he introduces himself as Ace, a tourist in passing. After the rest of the introductions, two of your friends, single as well, immediately start attacking him with questions but he eludes most of the personal ones... except when someone asks if he has any siblings, to which he beams and answers, "Two brothers". You barely have time to ask your own questions, but you take it to your advantage and decide to study a bit much your surprise guest.

He's tall, strong – the fact that his shirt is wide open, revealing his whole torso doesn't help _not_ staring –, oddly dressed yet it fits him well, even the large hat that seems a little out of place inside the tavern. Fighting against your urges to look at the man in the chest, you dare a glance at his face – what you've seen already was pleasant enough, but a closer look never hurts. You notice only then the freckles adorning his face, giving him a slightly younger look, vanishing with the heated glares you swear he sends you from time to time, all the while never ending the flow of the ongoing conversation. Seriously, why does he bother with the other girls if he's interested in you ? At least you've got someone new to fill your fantasies for a while, even if you don't get to know him more... _closely_. You're lost in thought and fail to notice the silence around the table, until Ace speaks again, asking for your attention.

"(y/n) ? Still with us ?"

 _Yeah, sure, I'd rather be alone with you_. You shove the selfish thought away, playing appearances, "Uh, sure. Just missed the last bit."

One of your single friends chuckles, "She's such a dork."

Quirking up an eyebrow, Ace smiles at you, and you feel warmth spreading in your chest, before he goes on, "I said, everyone got questions for me, what about you ?"

 _Are you single and can we fuck ?_ Nah, you'd never be that bold. You shrug, "Not that much." After a quick glance at him, the smartest thing you can come up with, is "Don't they fine people that wear no shirt in town or something ?"

Ace raises an eyebrow, "Didn't look like you minded until now."

You feel your cheeks heating and you realize your single friends are noticing him flirting- wait, flirting ? So he really _is_ interested. That's a nice turn of events. What can you do with that ? _Come on, act smart_. "I think this kind of undress is meant to be kept behind closed doors." You internally cringe. _Great, now he really thinks I want to keep him at bay_.

But Ace's smirk only grows wider. "Doors like those of an inn ? I have a key to one of these."

You blush profusely at the innuendo, Ace doesn't seem to know anything about being socially awkward, or just modesty for all that matters – the open shirt should have given that away already. You cough, trying to keep a semblance of composure, and earning time for something to say-

"Wanna join me for the rest of the night ?"

You're so shocked you forget to cough. You're positive you're tomato red by now, and judging by the faces of your friends, well, some of them look like they're about to explode, you may have ignited a few jealousies here and there. Well, to hell with it, if you're going to lose a few friends anyway – _and what kind of friends would they be, if they left for that ?_ –, just go with the flow. "S-Sure", you stutter, and immediately start to gather your things in order to leave. You don't want to make the embarrassment last longer than necessary – you'd rather be alone in Ace's company, thank you very much.

The freckled man chuckles and stands up, catching his bag in the process. "Well then, ladies and gents, enjoy your evening", he says like nothing weird happened, and walking towards you, he offers his arm to walk you out.

You catch it, feeling the warm skin and hard muscle flex under your fingers, instantly wanting to touch more of his body, and let yourself be dragged outside the tavern, muttering a half-baked "See you soon" towards your table and ignoring the few glares you earn.

The inn is not so far, but you don't pay attention to the streets around as much as the heat radiating from Ace beside you, the brushes of his body against yours while you walk, and the occasional glances you steal from him. You stride in silence though, and it unnerves you a bit. You wanted to talk a little, but you're kind of impressed by the man towering you and your brain is by far too grilled to think of a good conversation topic. _Hey, your freckles are cute_.

He drags you inside a modest-sized inn. You're greeted by an old lady to which you nod and he tilts his hat, and you follow him up the stairs and into the room he invites you in.

Ace locks the door behind you, leaves his bag on the floor and lights up the candles disposed in the room with a flick of his fingers... and smirking, he watches you stare, mouth slightly agape.

It actually takes you a moment to put two and two together and- "Holy shit, you are _Fire Fist_ Ace !" you exclaim in awe.

"I told you my name back in the bar", comes the smart reply.

But you're not letting that go, "Wait, wait. You told me your name alright but that's another story entirely ! I mean, you're one of Whitebeard's, one of the guys with a big bounty on their heads and then..." You sigh, contemplating your luck, "And then, you take me to your place, well your _room_ , but still... Wow."

Ace walks towards you, puts his hand on your right hip to bring you closer, and tilts his head down to look at you, his hat obscuring the ceiling from your view – and thankfully not his freckled face, that is half cute, half _kiss-me-right-now_. His other hand goes to tuck a few hair behind your ear, while he quietly says, "No need to be impressed."

You sure are, and while you could conceal it easily you still feel yourself blushing at being so close to him. "Okay... still, I'm flattered", you admit, casting your eyes down – and now you only want to touch the skin displayed right under your nose.

The hand that lingered in your hair goes under your chin and lifts it just enough so you can admire Ace's face again, just for a moment before he dips his head down and places his mouth on yours.

It's tender at first, his lips softly pressed against yours, chaste almost, as if asking for permission, and you almost forget to answer back. But then he pulls back and you chase him, wanting to know more, to taste more. So you kiss him just a bit more urgently, he licks your lower lip eagerly in return, you tilt your head back to help him deepen the kiss and next thing you know, you're in heaven.

He tastes like warm alcohol and spices, ginger – that could just be the ale, for all you know, but it tastes divine right now –, and something resolutely more human that has you addicted in bare seconds.

Ace's hands roam your body while he devours your mouth, holding you tight, feeling the curve of your back and squeezing your hips.

You melt into the kiss, let him dominate it, and it's not long before you find yourself craving for more than just this.

He seems to be in a similar hurry, because his hands find the hem of your top quite quickly and he doesn't waste time in removing it, revealing your upper body to his view.

You help him in doing so, catching your breath when you see him biting his lower lip at the sight. "Like what you see ?", you dare with a smirk.

Ace _growls_ as he brings you flush against him and captures your mouth once more.

His skin against yours is warm, so warm it's almost unbearable and you have to stand up on your toes to match up with his size, with him towering over you a solid inch or two. You remove Ace's hat and let it drop carelessly on the floor, threading a hand through raven hair, and you exult at the light moan you elicit from the fire wielder. Your other hand roams his back, feeling the muscles flex and relax under your fingers.

His hands waste no time in removing your bra too, deft fingers unfastening it with practiced ease.

You find yourself flush against him once more, this time your naked breasts pressed against his muscular chest.

The kiss gets hungrier as Ace devours your mouth fervently, his hands trailing down lower towards your jeans. He tucks his thumbs on the sides of your belt, as if asking for permission. The freckled man breaks the kiss and has a lopsided smile too sexy for his own good when he next declares, "I think you're wearing too much clothes."

You feel your cheeks heat up a little. "But then, so do you", you retort.

A low chuckle escapes Ace, the sound rumbling in the almost empty room. "Fair enough", he declares, and takes a step back or two to remove his own cargo pants. Skilled fingers unlock his belt in a second, and the moment after he's stepped out of his clothes and just in his underwear, without further ceremony.

You stare in shock at the lack of modesty – _not_ at the tented underwear, though it's a bit hard not too – and cough awkwardly, "Alright", then proceed to remove your own belt too. _You_ have a bit of decency though, so you take your time sliding your jeans down, feeling each curve of your body along the way, you take your time folding them and placing them neatly on the night table next to you, and above it all you take your time appreciating Ace's gaze over you while you _deliberately_ strip, following every movement with growing arousal.

At the moment you're done teasing him, he steps forward and leans down, grabs the underside of your thighs and hoists your up in his arms.

You yelp at the unexpected action, bracing your arms around his neck.

He slides his hands just under your ass cheeks, giving them an experimental squeeze, humming.

You lean back and glare at him half-heartedly, pouting.

Ace's eyes lock onto yours and you swear you see a flame deep inside them. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you", he says, and walks towards the bed, dropping you there with care and crawling over you.

You can feel his body irradiating heat from a few inches away and you bite your lip in anticipation.

Ace dives in, peppering your neck with kisses. He sucks the soft skin here and there, delighted in the sounds you make, bites gently your collarbones as he trails down lower. He looks up at your flushed face, exhales a satisfied sound then start playing with your tits. He thumbs at them softly, makes them bounce once or twice before he leans down and sucks at them greedily.

You keen and squirm under his ministrations. As you lift your hips in an attempt to get more contact, you find your thigh pressed against his hard length and can't suppress a moan at the sensation.

He leans back and growls again, grabs your hands and drags them up above your head where one of his own secures them. He resumes his doings with renewed passion, grinding firmly against your thigh and playing with your breasts, licking, sucking, pinching, bouncing them.

You feel yourself getting wet by the minute.

Releasing one of your nipples with a wet pop, Ace looks at you, smirks at seeing you flush red all the way down your cleavage, and trails down lower, peppering your sides and belly with kisses and light bites. His hand releases yours when he reaches your inner thighs, kissing softly the sensitive skin here and there. His eyes trail down lower and he has a lopsided smile as he hums.

You lift an eyebrow and prop yourself up on your elbows to properly see him. "What's the matter ?"

He chuckles and bites his lip. "You're so wet you soaked your panties."

You look to the side, feeling yourself blushing, and stutter "J-just remove that."

He executes himself without further ado. Then he crawls towards your core, inhales the smell there, exhales warm air with his mouth and that's the only warning you get before he dives in and starts devouring you wholeheartedly.

You wail, unable to contain yourself. One of your hands find anchor on his head, threading through his hair in an futile attempt to ground yourself, the other tangles in the bed sheets at your sides, clutching at the fabric hard enough to tear it.

Ace's tongue twirls around your clit, sucks it whole then enters you, occasionally changing the order, making you squirm beneath him.

"Ace...", you moan, "So good..."

One of his beefy arms lock around your thigh to restrain your moves and the other one caresses gently your folds.

You feel a finger entering you, gently at first, then he's removed. When it's back its neighbor came too, and you feel yourself stretching and wanting more.

Ace starts pumping his fingers in and out, never stopping his tongue's ministrations.

"Hnnn, Ace... Fuck !" You cry out when he curves his fingers just right and find your sweet spot.

You feel the smirk around your clit as he repeats the motion, again and again, until you quiver and beg.

"Oh, shit... it's so good... I wanna come, please..."

Ace's tongue suddenly presses flat against your whole clit and pushes down hard.

The pressure becomes unbearable and you come right here and then, tightly clenching around his fingers, a wanton sound lodged in your throat that seems to explode when you let it out.

Ace retracts his fingers, his tongue still pressed flat against you and prolonging your high.

You're on cloud nine as you slowly regain your composure. "Wow", is all you can manage to say.

The freckled man leans back and kneels on the bed. He lasciviously wipes your juices from his chin and licks them from his fingers, all the while making eye contact.

You feel a familiar feeling coiling back in your gut, your insides pulsing at the idea of having him inside you. But you've got other plans. You say, "Let me repay you", hoping he'll get the hint.

He puts two and two together and with a snap of his fingers fucking _burns_ his underwear on the spot, revealing a throbbing erection.

"That's hot", you dumbly say.

"It's fire", Ace snickers.

You huff at the lame pun, concealing a little smile. Then you crawl towards him and palm at his chest, pushing him down to rest on the mattress.

Ace eagerly complies.

You notice the freckles over all of his body, and decide it's the sexiest thing ever. You bite your lower lip in want, and kneel between the fire wielder's legs.

Ace props himself up on his elbows to have a better view.

You lick a long stripe up his shaft, tongue flat against the vein on the underside.

He growls.

You take the head in your mouth, holding the base with one hand, and start swirling your tongue around the enlarged tip. Then you start sucking, each time taking more until you reasonably can't go further.

By the time you're busy concentrating on breathing with your nose while delivering what you hope is the best blowjob you've ever given, Ace is a moaning mess, one hand tangled in your hair, trying to get more of the delicious treatment he's been gifted with.

You release him with a wet sound.

He looks at you hungrily and grabs you by the underarms to place you atop him.

You're naked, straddling equally naked _Whitebeard's Second Division Commander_ , and _he_ looks like the needy one. The information takes a moment or two to sink in.

Ace pouts.

"Sorry ! I'm j-just... Wow." _Brilliant elocution,_ _(y/n)_ _._

The freckled man lifts an eyebrow and has a lopsided smile as he next speaks, "You still want this, right ?"

You nod affirmatively, and grab his shaft to guide it between your legs. You let yourself slide down slowly as he enters you, exhaling a low moan when you're fully seated. You experimentally grind your hips against Ace's, rewarded by lip biting and a deep groan from the freckled man beneath you, then start moving faster.

Ace's hands caress your thighs and your hips, sometime squeeze an ass cheek, going along with every movement you make. He seems to have a fixation on your butt because he soon asks, "Can you turn around ?"

You execute yourself, presenting your lower back to Ace's ministrations and letting him enter you once more. You're a bit frustrated that you don't see his face anymore...

But then he grabs the underside of your thighs and starts thrusting, hard and deep.

You straighten up your upper body to better up the angle, and you're reduced to a moaning mess in a matter of minutes. As Ace slows down a bit, you turn your head around to take a glance at the man wrecking you.

He's flushed red all the way down his torso, muscles strained in the effort, skin glistening with a sheen layer of sweat, and you swear you've never seen someone so attractive, even less had them in your bed.

 _You want to watch him come undone._ Your head snaps back forward to hide your creeping blush at the naughty thought, but you muster the courage to ask, "Can we change ?"

Ace comes to a stop, hands roaming your back as he regains his breath. "Sure", he says after a short while.

You lift up your hips, releasing him and feeling your juices slicking up both of you along the way, then you move to the side and lie down. You look at Ace next to you, then say, "I wanna see you while you fuck me", inviting him over you.

He comes to hover above you, blatantly checking you up in your totally aroused state and earning a furious blush from you. And at last, he kisses you feverishly, one hand tangled in your hair and the other guiding himself towards your core.

As he fills you once more you can't stifle a pleasured groan.

Ace seems to take that as a "go" because he next starts pounding into you, held onto his bulky arms and kissing you once in a while.

You lift your hips up to meet his, trying to get more friction on your clit, feeling another orgasm building up.

He slows down but never stops, instead leans back to sit, grabs your ankles to put them on his shoulders, then resumes to his previous pace.

You're gifted with a full view of Ace hammering into you, all taut muscles and sweat-slicked freckled skin, biting his lip in the effort, barely reducing the lewd noises that escape his mouth.

His movements become erratic so you know he's about to reach his end, you try and angle yourself better so you climax as well...

And he comes, right here and then, shouting your name in ecstasy – an image you would cradle for years to come and often masturbate to. As he comes down from his high, you replace your legs on the mattress and invite him down, "Come here".

He doesn't complain and dives in for a hug.

As you trace the outlines of his back, you can't help but feel a little frustrated. You decide to try something : grabbing his hips tightly, you try and close your legs around him as tight as possible – that causes him to close his own legs until they're pressed against each other – to see how much friction you can get.

Ace moans.

"Does that feel good ?"

"It's sensitive, but... yeah."

"Okay." You grind your hips experimentally, and discover with glee that you feel the whole length of your clit pressed against him, plus him still half-hard inside you. You smirk in the crook of Ace's neck.

"What are you doing, (y/n) ?"

"I wanna come", you simply state.

Ace sighs. "Sorry, I- But I can-", he starts propping himself up on his arms.

You tighten your hold on his lower body so he doesn't move. "Let me do this", you offer.

He frowns and lets himself fall back down, grunting.

You grind again. You close your eyes, reminiscing the moment just before when Ace was towering over you, pounding into you hard and fast, every inch of him deliciously hot. You fasten your pace, grinding harder on the upstroke, just the way Ace's tongue was playing with your clit earlier in the evening. You relish the contact of your naked skins against each other, his torso pressed flush against your breasts, his strong thighs and legs against yours, his warm breath against your neck.

"Fuck, (y/n)... I can feel you pulsating." Ace says in disbelief.

 _That's it._ You keep your eyes closed, concentrate on each little touch, each stimulation you can get, you feel Ace twitching inside you as if getting ready for round two, you feel him lifting himself up a little to watch you, you feel the familiar heat pooling in your gut. You keep grinding, harder and harder, until it's too much and you still, waiting for the explosion and- You shout in relief, letting yourself go, writhing in pleasure. As you come down from your high you register Ace caressing your hair.

"You're gorgeous when you come."

"So are you", you breathlessly say, opening your eyes at last.

"Didn't know you could do it like this, though."

You exhale a chuckle. "Women are very resourceful."

Ace smirks. "I'd give you a hats down but you already took care of that..."

You laugh.

Ace props himself up on his elbows and removes himself from your still twitching insides. He gets up and gets to a nearby shelf to retrieve a towel which he offers you to clean up.

You gladly accept and do so, discarding the towel on a nearby chair afterwards.

He comes back into the bed and snuggles closer for a hug, nestling himself against you.

Again, _Whitebeard's Second Division Commander_ cradled into _your_ arms isn't what you expected, but who are you to complain ? As one of your arms is tucked under his head your hand automatically goes to his sweat-dampened hair, the other one roaming his sides and back.

He kisses your collarbone. Then your neck. And nuzzles his nose under your chin.

You think he looks like a sated cat.

He falls asleep pretty quickly, if his soft snores are anything to go by.

And as you feel yourself drifting off, you think you're the luckiest person in all the Blues.


End file.
